Then There Were Four
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: Just before Paige was born Victor got custody of Prue and Phoebe and took them away. Now 15 years later the four sisters are finally reunited and the power of four is born. But will they bond as sisters or will the let things tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

"That is it, I just can't do this, I can't allow my girls to keep living like this. Because one of these days Patti, neither you or Penny will be able to protect them and one of these damn demons will kill them. And I'm not just going to let that happen" Victor yelled.

"Like I haven't heard this before" Patti said.

"Well this time is different, this time it was too close. I've been talking to my lawyer and I've already went to court" Victor said.

"Um Victor, we are already divorced" Patti said.

"I'm well aware of that. That's not what going to court was about, it's for a child custody case" Victor said.

"You can't actually think that I will allow you to take all my girls away from me" Patti said in horror.

"Well I can't take them all; I worked out a court deal. By pointing out that you were currently pregnant, and therefore would have another daughter soon I managed to get the judge to allow me to take two of the girls, so that we would each have two children. I made the case with a no visitation clause. So that my girls won't be coming back here, and being in danger ever again" Victor said.

"Which girls did you get custody of?" Patti asked in horrified whisper.

"Prue and Phoebe" Victor said sadly.

"What?" Patti said.

"Well I wanted them all, but I felt that Piper would be the one who wouldn't take to going away well, so when I had to pick one to leave with you, I felt that Piper would be better off staying here. She's also the least likely to jump into danger, and the most likely to hide, so she is the likeliest to be safe being left here" Victor said.

"What do you mean staying here... are you going somewhere?" Patti asked.

"Yes, but I'm not planning on telling you where. I told you, this is it. There is no visitation, and no contact. I'm not taking the chance that you might lead demons to Prue and Phoebe" Victor said.

"Please don't do this" Patti begged.

"It's already done" Victor said coldly.

"I'll… I'll stop you, with a spell" Patti threatened.

"No you won't, that would be personal gain, and I've been around you long enough to know that you can't do that" Victor said.

"Well I…" Patti trailed off.

"Enough, I'm here to get the girls. I have boxes in my car, and I'm going to go pack them up and then we are leaving" Victor said.

"Now?" Patti asked shocked.

"Well I couldn't give you enough time to run off with them or something" Victor said.

"Please, please don't do this! How can you separate them like this, and take them away from their family" Patti said.

"They will have me and each other and that will have to be enough. Now enough talk, I'm going to pack up their stuff, you can take this time to say your final goodbye to them" Victor said.

"You bastard" Patti screamed.

"Maybe in your mind, but I'm doing what's best for my girls, and that's worth taking on your hate. I won't allow you to kill them too" Victor said.

"Oh but you'll leave Piper here to die" Patti snapped.

"You think I want to leave her! I did everything but beg the judge to let me take them all, but she won't allow it, so I have to protect the daughters that I can and pray that maybe with only one daughter to protect, that you will do a better job of it" Victor said and with that he turned and grabbed the boxes and headed to the girls room.

A mere hour later he carried all the boxes out to the car and came to collect Prue and Phoebe.

"Say goodbye girls" Victor said.

"Bye bye mommy! Bye bye Piper!" Prue and Phoebe yelled cheerfully together, not yet realizing what was happening.

Victor leaned over and kissed Piper on the forehead and said to her "I love you baby, I wish I could protect you too. Stay safe, and remember daddy loves you."

And with that he leaned over and picked up Phoebe and Prue and carried them out of the manor, leaving behind a sobbing Patti and a bewildered Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prue?" Phoebe yelled.

"Ya" Prue called back.

"Can I borrow your blue plaid mini skirt for my date tonight?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess, try not to spill anything on it this time" Prue said.

"That was only one time, you are never gonna let me live that one down are you" Phoebe stated.

"Nope, never" Prue said laughing.

"Oh you! What am I gonna do with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Ah but the better question is what would you do without me?" Prue asked.

"Well I dunno, but I hope I never have to know" Phoebe told her.

"Ya me too, I can't imagine not having you around, underfoot every moment" Prue said.

"Ya I know, I mean, strange as it is to not hate my sister at this age, you're actually my best friend" Phoebe said.

"Ya, I mean, I know what you mean, you are defiantly my best friend too, strange as it is" Prue said.

"We are way closer than most sisters I know, sometimes I swear we almost seem to read each others minds, its kinda freaky" Phoebe said.

"Oh no, I'm just glad that we don't read each others minds, I'd be scared to be anywhere that filthy" Prue told her.

"Hey! Not nice!" Phoebe yelled jokingly.

"How true, sadly, I must not be a nice person… I suppose I'll just have to live with it" Prue informed her sassily.

"Well as much as I enjoy our witty banter, I think we need to get going to school, 'cause if I'm late again dad's gonna kill me" Phoebe said.

"Well maybe you should stop being late and skipping classes and so forth, and you wouldn't have to worry so much" Prue said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh you are hopeless" Prue told her.

"Too true!" Phoebe agreed

"Did dad leave for work already?" Prue asked.

"Yep" Phoebe said.

"Damn, I needed to ask him something" Prue said.

"Well you are very much out of luck, he left on his business trip today, remember?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh double damn, when's he getting back?" Prue asked.

"Sometimes you are just so forgetful!" Phoebe told her.

"True, but that's not the point. When is he getting back?" Prue repeated.

"On your birthday, don't you remember him telling you he pulled some strings so that he wouldn't miss you 18th birthday?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, ya, now that you mention it I do recall that" Prue said.

"Come on now, you did not actually think he'd miss you 18th birthday, he's never missed one of our birthdays before, I hardly think he'd start now" Phoebe said.

"True, I gotta say, the whole not having a mom around sucks, but our dad more than makes up for it. No one else's dads are ever around or want to be with their daughters the way ours does, we're lucky" Prue said.

"Well none of the other dad's are around because we live in the middle of the snob squad zone, all rich lawyers, doctors and so forth all too busy with their careers to have a life, let alone a family life" Phoebe said.

"True, this just makes us all the luckier. Besides I like it here, we go to one of the best private schools in the country, which will guarantee entrance into any college. We live in this totally sleek penthouse and have the best car ever!" Prue gushed.

"Now if only I could drive the car" Phoebe muttered.

"Only one year more" Prue reminded her.

"I know, but that's a long time" Phoebe said.

"Come on silly, I thought you were worried about being late" Prue said.

"Dammit!" Phoebe exclaimed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Daddy this place is great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Only the best for my little girls" Victor told them.

"Daddy, I'm not the little anymore" Prue said.

"You'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get" Victor said.

"Oh daddy" Prue said.

"Don't you oh daddy me, now why don't you open your presents" Victor asked.

"Oh… alright, if I must" Prue said grinning and tore into her gifts.

"Thanks dad, I love them" Prue said.

"Good, but I saved the best for last" Victor told her.

"There's more?" Prue asked.

"Yep, here you go" Victor said handing her a small package.

Prue eagerly opened it up and gasped at the beautiful pearl necklace and earrings that she now held. "Dad, they're so beautiful" Prue cried out.

"Well its tradition in my family for the women to get pearls when they turn 18" Victor told her.

"Oh thank you dad, they are the best" Prue said.

"Your welcome, happy birthday baby, I love you" Victor told her.

"I love you too" Prue said.

"I love you both" Phoebe added in.

"Well thanks Phoebe, and I love you too" Victor said with a smile for his youngest.

"And well, I'm vaguely fond of you Phoebe" Prue said.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Oh all right, I love you too" Prue said.

Victor smiled at his daughters and laughed, but suddenly he stopped. Prue and Phoebe turned hearing their father gasp and saw him grabbing his chest and watched in horror as he fell out of his chair. Phoebe screamed and they both ran to his side. Prue screamed for someone to call 911 and started to perform CPR on him. And in what seemed like hours, but was not more than ten minutes, an ambulance arrived. But once they got there they sadly informed the girls that it was too late, and Victor Benet was pronounced dead.

Phoebe and Prue stayed strong right till the man informed them that it was too late, and at that they both collapsed sobbing, clinging to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll girls, I'm sure you remember me" a well dressed man said to Prue and Phoebe.

"No" Prue snapped.

"Nope" Phoebe said.

"I think I'd remember anyone who looked that fake" Prue said in a not quite whisper.

"Prue!" Phoebe said laughing.

The man looked pissed and said "Well we met several years ago."

"Nope, sorry, can't say I remember you" Prue said.

"At a Christmas party" the man prompted.

"Nope, not ringing any bells" Phoebe said.

"Okay, enough, who are you?" Prue demanded.

"Oh, well I'm Damien, your father's lawyer, and I'm here to let you know about his will and what's to be done with you. But to start off I must tell you how sorry I am about what happened to your father, it's a great loss. He was a great man and I always enjoyed talking to him. So anyway lets get down to business" said Damien.

"Clearly you're all torn up about it" Prue snapped.

"Um what?" Damien asked.

"Oh forget it, just get on with it and tell us what's going to happen to us" Prue said.

"Well, officially nothing has to happen to you, you are now officially eighteen and an adult, but your sister is not" Damien said.

"Well then I'll get custody of her" Prue said.

"If you were orphans without any other family, that might be possible. But your grandmother has filed for custody, and she says that you are welcome too" Damien said.

"Well we'll fight it, I will get custody of Phoebe" Prue said.

"Huh, we'll see" Damien said skeptically.

"You don't think I will?" Prue asked.

"I did not say that" Damien said.

"But you implied it" Prue snapped.

"I did not mean to imply anything" Damien said.

"Well you did, what the hell kind of lawyer are you, you are meant to be on our side" Prue said.

"I am on your side" Damien defended.

"Oh yes, clearly" Prue muttered.

"Don't worry girls, I am indeed on your side, and I will do everything I can to help you" Damien said.

"Ahh gee well I feel so much better now" Prue said sarcastically.

"Umm, well good" Damien said.

"Isn't it though" Prue said sarcastically.

"Umm yes" Damien said uncertainly.

"So anyway what's happening to the condo, and the money and so forth?" Prue asked.

"We'll that all goes to you too, and since you are eighteen now you can access it" Damien said.

"Well what about the condo?" Prue asked.

"Well, I will put it up for sale for you and the money will be put into your account. Which like I said you can access" Damien said.

"We'll that just dandy" Prue said.

"And what about me, can't I get to the money?" Phoebe asked.

"No" Damien said.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because you're not eighteen" Damien said.

"What difference does that make" Phoebe asked.

"It just does" Damien snapped.

"But why?" Phoebe asked, clearly trying to be annoying.

"Enough, you can't, and that it" Damien said.

"Fine" Phoebe muttered.

"Um, yes, I suppose so. Anyway here are your plane tickets to San Francisco, I hope you have a great flight" Damien said and practically ran out the door.

"Idiot!" Prue yelled after him.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't know if I actually have a chance of getting custody of you, so for a time being I guess we go to San Fran and make do till we can figure things out" Prue said.

"But dad did not want us to. He did not want us to have anything to do with them, they are not good people was what he always said. That they were dangerous, and deceitful" Phoebe said.

"I know, but we don't have much choice right now" Prue said.

"Do you remember them?" Phoebe asked.

"A little, I remember another sister, who was older than you but younger than me, she was very quiet and passive. And I remember our mother she was beautiful. And I even vaguely remember our grams; she was nice, but stern. I remember lots of fighting; I think dad was right about the dangerous bit. I remember people coming in and maybe shooting guns, I'm not sure it they had guns, but I remember fights and being scared and I remember grams and dad and mom all fighting a lot" Prue said.

"I barely remember anything" Phoebe said.

"Ya, its better that way. We just need to keep to ourselves and not tell them anything and not believe anything they tell us. Don't let them fool you into liking them or anything. We must stay strong and work to get out of there as fast as possible" Prue said.

"Okay" Phoebe said.

"Good" Prue replied.

"So we don't trust them?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope" Prue answered.

"And we don't tell them anything about us?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" Prue said.

"And we work on getting away fast" Phoebe said.

"That's right, as long as we stick together we'll be fine" Prue said.

"Okay, here goes nothing" Phoebe said.

"Yep, lets go play the happy family game" Prue said.

"Ah gee, I can't wait" Phoebe said.

"Oh neither can I" Prue said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um Prue?" Phoebe questioned.

"Ya?" Prue said.

"Wasn't there 'posed to be someone waiting for us here?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" Prue answered.

"But there isn't" Phoebe stated.

"Nope" Prue said.

"You know the one word answers are getting old real fast" Phoebe snapped.

"Yep" Prue said with a grin.

"Oh you! So… what do we do? We are alone at the airport" Phoebe said.

"Yes, that would be correct, we are" Prue stated.

"Hey! A whole sentence, way to go!" Phoebe cheered.

"Ha ha ha!" Prue said.

"So, seriously, what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Get a taxi I guess" Prue said.

"Okay, sounds good, how?" Phoebe said.

"Oh come on, the day a New York girl can't get a taxi hell will freeze over" Prue said confidently.

"That's for sure" Phoebe agreed.

The girls both turned as they heard a strangled scream yelling "Oh my god, my girls!"

They turned to see a stern faced women, beaming at them. Behind her stood two girls, one of which looked vaguely familiar.

"Please please tell me she's not talking to us" Phoebe moaned.

"I really wish I could, but I can't" Prue said.

That was the last word she managed to get out before the women pulled both girls into a hug that threaten to strangle them. Finally, as she was beginning to turn blue, Prue shoved the women away. And pushed Phoebe behind her as though to protect her.

"Who are you?" Prue asked, desperately hoping she wouldn't say…

"I'm your grams" Penny said.

"Oh joy" Phoebe muttered.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad you're here. We were beginning to think we'd been stood up" Phoebe said.

"Oh no, sorry about that. Traffic was a mess getting here" Penny said.

"Ah" was all Prue said.

"Well girls, I think introductions are in order. I'm sure you remember Piper" Penny said.

Piper quickly stepped out from behind Penny, smiling. And rushed over to hug both girls. Both girls stiffened and awkwardly patted her back, all the while exchanging annoyed looks.

"Oh, yes Piper, I think slightly remember you" Prue said coldly.

Piper looked surprised at her tone and took a step back and said "well, we were very little and it's been a long time, so it's no surprise that the memory is vague."

"Indeed" Prue said.

"And Phoebe, wow, you were so little when you were taken, I bet you barely recall me at all" Piper said.

"What do you mean taken?" Phoebe asked defensively.

"Oh, I meant when you left" Piper said quickly.

"You're right, I don't remember you" Phoebe said and stood closer to Prue holding her hand. Prue smiled at Phoebe and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"So you brought a friend along" Prue said, motioning to the other girl standing behind Penny.

"Actually, No. This is Paige, your half sister. Your mother was pregnant with her when you left, so you never got a chance to meet her" Penny said.

"A real loss, I'm sure" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"So how old are you both?" Prue asked.

"Well Paige is 13 and I'm 17" Piper said.

"I see" Prue replied.

"So how old are you two?" Piper asked.

"I'm 18 and Phoebe is 15" Prue informed her.

"Well, aren't you both just so grown up" Penny said.

"So why is it that our mother did not come? She did not want to see us?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

Prue gave her a look and Phoebe immediately straightened and the emotions that had show clearly on her face seconds before, drained from it leaving her expression as blank as Prue's.

"Oh, god. I thought you knew. I assumed that the lawyer would tell you" Penny said.

"Well our lawyer is an incompetent twit" Prue snapped.

"Oh dear. Well this is going to ruin the happy reunion" Penny said sadly.

"Happy reunion, this woman really lives in her own little world doesn't she" Phoebe whispered to Prue.

"Girls, I'm sorry to tell you like this. But your mother died many years ago, soon after Paige was born" Penny said sadly.

"Dead?" Prue asked.

"I'm afraid so" Penny replied.

"Oh…" Prue trailed off and gave Phoebe's hand another squeeze. Phoebe looked near tears and so she said "we should probably go get our bags."

Penny looked surprised and quickly rushed to say "Oh yes of course."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So here is the manor, home to the Halliwell line for generations" Penny said proudly.

"We're not Halliwells. Our last name is Benet" Prue informed her.

"Oh, he changed your name too" Penny said sounding angry.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Prue asked.

"In fact yes I do, I think that is enough of your attitude young lady. I put up with it at the airport and in the car, in respect for your grief, but now I think you are just being difficult" Penny snapped.

Phoebe rushed in the room, feeling that Prue needed her. "Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just think I'll look into the custody thing sooner than I expected" Prue said, clearly throwing the challenge in Penny's face.

"Excuse me? You actually expect to get custody of your sister?" Penny asked.

"Yes actually I do, officially we are orphans, and I am over eighteen. With no direct parent here to claim custody, I have as much right as you to have custody of Phoebe. In fact I have more, because she actually wants to be with me, as opposed to being with you, which she was considering running away to avoid" Prue snapped.

"Oh no, you girls are not going anywhere, you have a great destiny to fulfill" Penny said.

"You girls? You in no position to tell me what I can or cannot do. I'm over eighteen, you have no authority over me" Prue snapped.

"Well one way or another, you are not leaving again. You were taken away once, and that has already done enough damage to your destiny, and stopped your from creating bonds with your sisters" Penny said.

"Excuse me? Phoebe and I have quite a bond, we are beyond close, we are best friends. So don't go acting like you think you know us, just because back when you knew us we fought, doesn't mean that is still the case" Prue yelled.

"I was actually talking about bonds with Piper and Paige" Penny said.

"Oh, well that's okay, I don't see us bonding anytime soon" Prue said.

"Well, that's just the problem. Your father taking you prevented you all from growing close, and that will hurt your destiny" Penny said.

"You keep saying "your destiny" like its sometime special" Prue said.

"Oh but it is, you four girls have a great destiny ahead of you" Penny said.

"Oh give me a break, I don't know what exactly you are taking that takes you to this happy place you live in, but if I ever catch you giving any to Phoebe there will be hell to pay" Prue snapped.

"You think I'm doing drugs?" Penny asked shocked.

"Oh lady I'm sure of it" Prue said.

"We'll I can assure you that I'm doing no such thing. Although it's sweet how protective you are of Phoebe, that will come in handy later" Penny said.

"Oh for god's sake, I can't take this, I'm outta here" Prue said and stormed off.

"You will have to accept your destiny someday" Penny whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"So umm, do you miss New York?" Piper asked Phoebe hesitantly as they rooted through the closet for a coat.

"Of course, it was home" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its not so bad here, I mean this school has some terribly interesting classes" Piper said.

"Excuse me? I doubt it will have anything that will be new or interesting to me. I went to one of the top private schools in the country, I really doubt if this school will hold I candle to mine" Phoebe said.

"Oh, well, probably not, but it's not so bad" Piper said.

"Let's hope not" Phoebe said.

"So are you excited about starting school?" Piper asked.

"Do you even hear yourself? Repeat that sentence to yourself and I think you can figure out the answer" Phoebe said.

"Oh, well, I just meant do you like school" Piper said.

"Oh yes, it's the highlight of my life" Phoebe snapped annoyed at all the questions.

"Umm well like I said there are some interesting classes here, so maybe it will be okay" Piper said.

"Alright enough talk about school, where the hell is Paige" Phoebe asked.

"She'll be down in a minute, I could ask the same about Prue" Piper said.

"She's in the kitchen" Phoebe told her.

"Oh, well I'll go get Paige, we don't want you to be late for your first day" Piper said.

"Oh heaven forbid" Phoebe muttered.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Well here is the office, you guys go right in. Someone in there will give you your schedule. Do you want me to stay with you" Piper asked, clearly hoping they would say no.

"God no, clearly you want to leave, so we are perfectly willing to let you" Prue said.

"Oh, I just don't want to miss any of my class" Piper said, and turned and left, yelling as she left "Good luck."

"What a bookworm" Prue said.

"Ah, you must be the new Halliwell's" the woman in the office said cheerfully "I do hope you take after Piper, she's such a dear."

"Actually, our last name is Benet" Prue said.

"Oh, so you aren't Piper Halliwell's sisters?" the woman asked.

"Well biologically yes, but we have our father's last name" Prue said.

"Oh, how interesting" the woman said, clearly not interested in the slightest.

"Yes, truly fascinating" Phoebe muttered.

"What was that dear?" the woman asked.

"Nothing" Phoebe told her.

"Oh, alright, well here are your schedules, go have fun" the woman said.

"Okay, I'm sure we will" Prue said sarcastically.

"So what do you have?" Phoebe asked.

"English, calculus, physics, A.P. history, British literature and P.E." Prue said.

"I have Chemistry, world history, P.E. geometry, home ec., and art" Phoebe said.

"Well it looks like at least we have the same lunch" Prue said.

"Thank god!" Phoebe told her.

"Ya, so I guess I'll see you then. Good luck, and if it gets too bad, well call me on my cell or something. Go to the bathroom, and call me and I'll come up with some emergency for you" Prue said.

"Just like old times" Phoebe said.

"Alright, here goes nothing, try to behave and not get sent to the principles on the first day" Prue said.

"I make no promises" Phoebe told her as she walked off.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ah you must be the new student, class this is Phoebe Halliwell" the teacher said and then said "And Miss Halliwell, I am Mrs. Johnson."

"It's Benet" Phoebe said annoyed.

"What's Benet?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"My last name is Benet" Phoebe said.

"Well here on the records it says Halliwell" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Well on all official records and on my drivers permit it says Benet, Halliwell is my mother's maiden name" Phoebe said.

"So why does it say Halliwell on the records" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Because my grandmother doesn't like my father and wants me and my sisters name to be Halliwell, like hers and my other sisters" Phoebe said.

"So some of your sisters are called Halliwell and some are called Benet?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Yes" Phoebe snapped now really pissed off.

"Whatever, it says Halliwell on the school records, and therefore in this class Halliwell it will be, if you wish it otherwise, have it changed on your main records. So now, Miss Halliwell, please sit down" Mrs. Johnson said and turned to the blackboard.

"Fine" Phoebe snapped and flipped her off once her back was turned. She quickly found a seat in the back, next to a cute boy, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cole Turner" the boy said once she sat down.

"Phoebe Benet" Phoebe said.

"So I heard" Cole said jokingly.

"Ya, is she always so agreeable?" Phoebe asked.

"No not really, she must just like you" Cole said.

"Well that's just grand" Phoebe said.

"Miss Halliwell, I do not permit talking in my class" Mrs. Johnson said.

"So the whole school this terrible?" Phoebe asked Cole, ignoring the teacher.

"Miss Halliwell you will pay attention in this class" Mrs. Johnson said walking to the back of the room and standing directly in front of Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me, I didn't hear you say my name" Phoebe said.

"I said it twice" Mrs. Johnson snapped.

"No, no you did not, I think I heard you calling for a Miss Halliwell, but you never called for me" Phoebe said.

"You will answer to the name that is on the class list" Mrs. Johnson snapped.

"No, I really won't. I will only answer to my legal name" Phoebe said.

"Well if you are claiming not to be Phoebe Halliwell, then get out of my class, because there is no Phoebe Benet registered for this class. So you get down to the principles right now" Mrs. Johnson practically yelled.

"Okay, better than being in here" Phoebe said and got up and with an insolent wave she left.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"And you must be Prue Halliwell" the teacher said and then said "I'm Ms. Miller."

"Actually my name is Prue Benet, Halliwell is my mothers name, but I was raised by my father whose name is Benet" Prue said.

"Oh, alright then Miss. Benet, please take a seat so we may begin" Ms. Miller said.

"Okay" Prue said and went and sat down next to a cute brown haired boy that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Wow! Prue, I can't believe it's actually you!" the boy said.

"Do I know you?" Prue asked.

"Well you did, we used to play together when we were little, before you left" the boy told her.

"And you are?" Prue asked.

"Andy Trudeau" Andy told her.

"Oh, wow, that name does sound rather familiar" Prue said.

"Miss Benet, is there something you would like to say?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Oh, no" Prue said quickly.

"Sorry about that, my fault, I was just offering to let her copy my notes for this class, for the classes she missed" Andy said.

"Oh, well thank you, I'm sure that will be helpful for her, but finish making the arrangements for that outside of class please" Ms. Miller said.

"Sure" Prue said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Prue!" a voice yelled out as Prue sat down in her next class. Prue watched as Piper rushed up to her.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Well I have this class too" Piper told her.

"Oh… great" Prue said.

"Ya, so I can help you catch up in it" Piper said.

"Sure, thanks" Prue said and winced as Piper sat down in the seat next to her.

Both girls turned as a voice said "is this seat taken?"

They saw a blond blue eyed boy, gesturing to the seat next to Piper.

"Na...No" Piper stuttered.

"Great!" the boy said.

"Ya…" Piper said trailing off.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, I just transferred here" Leo said.

"Oh, I'm Piper and this is my… sister Prue" Piper said.

"Oh you're sisters, it shows, you look a lot alike" Leo said.

"Thanks" Piper said.

"So umm Piper, have you been going to this school long?" Leo asked.

"Well ya, seems like since forever" Piper said.

"Great! Do you think that maybe you could show me around and give me the full tour?" Leo asked.

"Oh, ya, sure, love to" Piper said.

"Great!" Leo said.

"Ya" Piper mumbled embarrassed and pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Miss Halliwell, I hear you caused quite a disruption in class today" the principle said.

"No, Miss Halliwell did not, however a Miss Benet did cause some trouble" Phoebe said in an insolent tone.

"Yes, I hear there has been some trouble with your name" the principle said uninterestedly.

"Apparently, look I don't know why the school has Halliwell on everything, but legally my name is Benet, it's on my license and all my old school record, and that's the name I'm going to answer to. They can keep trying to call me Miss Halliwell, but I'm not going to answer to it" Phoebe said.

"I will look into the problem" the principle said clearly wanting her to leave.

"Okay, so can I go" Phoebe said.

"Yes, I believe it is your lunch time now" the principle said and motioned towards to door, and Phoebe quickly exited.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Phoebe, over here" Prue called out as she saw her sister walk into the lunchroom.

"Oh thank god" Phoebe said relieved to see her.

"So how are your classes going?" Prue asked.

"No idea, I got kicked out of my first one before it really started and spent the rest of the day in the principles" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe!" Prue said exasperated.

"Its not my fault, they kept calling me Miss Halliwell and I wouldn't answer to it, so the teacher totally wigged on me, I mean she flipped out. Actually it was a relief to get out of there, this whole place is a death trap, it drains the life and interestingness out of things. Well, actually there was one good thing in the class, there was a really hot boy there, I was sorry not to get to talk to him more" Phoebe said.

"Oh Phoebe, trust you to find a guy in the first few minutes and to also make all the teachers hate you" Prue said.

"Well not all of us are head cheerleader and class president material" Phoebe stated.

"No, but you could at least make an attempt to get a diploma" Prue said.

"I am, I'm still here aren't I" Phoebe said.

"Yes, but how long will that last" Prue said.

"Who knows, if the cute guy is in any more of my classes I might go to them" Phoebe said.

"Hey guys!" Piper called out coming over and sitting down.

"Piper, do sit down won't you" Prue said sarcastically.

"Thanks" Piper said cheerfully, either missing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

"So… don't you have people you usually eat with?" Phoebe asked clearly hoping to get rid of Piper.

"Oh, well not exactly; I got to the library a lot" Piper told them.

"Oh… that's strange" Phoebe said awkwardly.

"So how were your classes?" Piper asked.

"No idea, I got kicked out in the first few minutes and have spent the rest of the day talking to the half wit principle" Phoebe said.

"Oh no, Phoebe what happened? Grams is going to be so upset" Piper said.

"Oh like I care, what's she gonna do, ground me, big deal. I don't know anyone here or anyplace to go anyway" Phoebe said.

"Still, I mean don't you want to make a good impression" Piper asked.

"Not really, couldn't care less. See, my plans for school are, get through it, and hopefully with as little time actually in class as possible, see me and school, we don't mix all that well" Phoebe said.

"Oh, well I guess if that's what you want…" Piper said trailing off.

"So tell me, where would I sign up for cheerleading?" Prue asked.

"Cheerleading? You do that kind of thing? I mean you're like the popular type?" Piper asked in an almost scared tone.

"Yep" Prue said shortly.

"She's like the queen bee type, class prez, head cheerleader, prom queen" Phoebe said in a proud but mocking tone. Prue stuck her tongue out at Phoebe, and Phoebe returned the gesture.

"Oh, that's nice… well I can show you where to sign up for that if you like" Piper said.

"Um, no, that's okay. Actually I think I'll just find it on my own. I just saw someone with a cheerleading outfit, I think I'll just talk to them" Prue said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go too. I see that cute boy Cole that I met, I think I'll go talk to him" Phoebe said.

"Cole? I'm not sure you want to talk to him, he's a troublemaker" Piper warned her.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. See you after school Prue" Phoebe said and walked off.

"Try not to be sent to the principle twice today" Prue called out to her.

"I make no promises" Phoebe called back.

"Well, I'm just gonna go, nice seeing you" Prue said and walked off.

Piper sat and looked her lunch. She sighed and said to herself "Alright, I just have to give them time; I know they'll come around."


	7. Chapter 7

"Phoebe, I got a call from your principle today" Grams said as soon as they walked in the door

"Phoebe, I got a call from your principle today" Grams said as soon as they walked in the door.

"Yeah well. I'd get used to that if I were you. I'll probably get two to three calls a week on average" Prue told her with a smirk.

"No I will not, that is unacceptable young lady. I'm very disappointed in you" Grams said firmly.

"Oh cry me a river, am I supposed to feel guilty now or something, cause somehow, I'm not" Phoebe said.

Grams looked angry and said "Young lady…"

"Oh please, the trying to discipline her now thing is just sad, give it up. She doesn't see you as an authority figure, so she sure is not going to listen to you" Prue told her.

"Why can't you girls make some kind of effort to get along" Grams asked.

"Because we don't want to get along" Prue stated arrogantly.

"I'm rapidly seeing that, but it makes no difference" Grams told her.

"Well as much as I love this touching bonding moment, I have homework, you wouldn't want to keep me from that now would you?" Phoebe asked mockingly.

Grams just sigh and walked away muttering under her breath.

"God she's annoying, I don't know how much more of this I can take" Prue muttered.

"Tell me about it, this place is a nightmare" Phoebe said.

"It's not that bad" said a voice from behind them.

The two girls turned to see Paige standing behind them.

"Eavesdropping is impolite" Prue stated.

"I did not mean to, but you're in the entrance, its not like I can avoid coming here. If you want to have private conversations then do it in your room, not here" Paige said.

"Gee what a cute kid, you can tell who raised her" Prue muttered.

"I can't believe you guys are my sisters. All these years Piper told me about you and how great you were and how much she missed you and wanted to see you again. But you're nothing like what she said, and you don't even treat her nice. I get you not warming up to me, you don't know me, but you grew up with her, its just cruel" Paige said.

"That's not our problem" Prue said.

"Yeah, it's her fault for expecting things to be the way she wanted. How can she possibly expect us to just ignore all the years we were apart and try to re-forge some bond we had as small children. I barely even remember her, so she can't really expect me to just run over and give her a hug, that ridiculous" Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry" came Piper voice from the stairs.

Phoebe and Prue met each others eyes in exasperation. "Look, you don't have to apologize, just stop. Stop acting like things can just go back, they can't. Who knows maybe we will bond as sisters some day, but it will be a new bond, nothing can get back the old one" Prue told her.

"I guess your right, it was silly to expect you to have spent all this time wanting to see me like I have you" Piper said.

Anything that might have been said was stopped by the sound of a crash from upstairs. The four girls met each others eyes and as one raced up the stairs. At the foot of the stairs coming down from the attic was Grams, sprawled on the floor. Piper screamed and Paige and Phoebe looked shocked. Prue leaned down and checked for a pulse. She slowly shock her head, and met the others eyes. Silence overwhelmed them as they stood there. No one knowing what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

After the police left and took the body the four girls stood uncertain of what to do next.

Finally Prue said "Well this is just perfect, she drags us here and then dies on us, and leave us with a mess to deal with."

"What do you mean a mess?" Piper finally said.

"Hello, there is this huge question of what now, I mean what is going to happen to you all. Me, I'm old enough to be on my own. And I was already planning on taking Phoebe away from Grams, but what about you two. I have this awful feeling that they may stick me with you two too. Its not like we have any other family that I know of" Prue said.

"You mean we are going to be put into your custody?" Paige asked.

"I think that's what they will try to do, I'm not sure, but it's a good guess. If only I could find a will or something to look at, it would be nice to be forearmed" Prue said.

"There might be one, in the attic, or the basement. Grams usually kept copies of that type of thing" Piper said.

"Well then I guess we have something to do, we have to find those papers. Let's look around. Paige why don't you and I go look in Grams room. Phoebe try the attic, and Piper go to the basement.

"Phoebe what are you doing down here?" Piper asked.

"I did not find anything there, so I thought I'd come here and look" Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'll look over here, give a yell if you find anything" Piper said.

Minutes later Phoebe heard Piper call out "Oh wow, look at this. I remember seeing mom use this. Look at this inscription on the back"

"What does it say?" Phoebe asked, curious in spite of herself.

"I can't totally make it out, the lights bad here. But it starts off with "to my four beautiful girls" I think it's an inscription to us" Piper said.

"Well come on, bring it upstairs, I want to read the whole thing" Phoebe said.

"Yeah defiantly, lets get Paige and Prue too" Piper said.

"Yeah, they deserve to see it too" Phoebe said excited.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"Prue" Phoebe yelled.

The two girls walked up and into the hall, and stood at the foot of the stairs waiting as the other two girls came down the stairs.

"Look what Piper found, its something of mom's with an inscription on it to us" Phoebe said.

"Oh really, here give it here, I'll read it" Prue said.

"I can do it" Piper said.

"Well… I'm the oldest" Prue said firmly.

Piper looked upset and surprised, like she hadn't realized that she has ceased to be the eldest. She reluctantly handed it over.

"To my four beautiful daughters" Prue read "May this give you the light to find the shadows. With the power of four, evil is no more. Love Mom"

"The power of four, this reminds me of something I just saw in a big book in the attic, when I was searching for something. Hold on a second I'll get it, its kinda cool" Phoebe said.

"Oh Phoebe" Prue muttered.

"Here it is" Phoebe said, and came in carrying a huge book with a Celtic shield knot shown on the front.(It has four equal, connected parts)

"Hold on let me find the page" Phoebe said and opened the book.

"Wow, big book" Paige exclaimed.

"How did you get into the attic, we've never been able to" Piper said.

"Dunno, the door just kinda opened" Phoebe said.

"Weird" Piper replied.

"Here it is listen to this" Phoebe said and read out loud "Her now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, a great work of magic is sought. In the night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

As soon as she spoke the last word, the chandelier above them began to glow and strange blue and white shimmering light came falling down to cover them.


	9. Chapter 9

"What was that

"What was that?" Prue asked.

"I have no idea" Phoebe replied and looked over to see Piper looking terrified.

"That was kinda cool" Paige said.

"Cool! That was terrifying!" Piper yelled.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Let's try to figure this out" Prue said.

"Actually I think I know what it was" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Well the book, it's a spell book. It said in it that one of our ancestors Melinda Warren was a witch, and she predicted that in the coming years four sisters would be born, the charmed ones, the most powerful good witches ever. I think we are those sisters. I think we just did a spell and it gave us our powers" Phoebe told them.

"Powers?" Paige asked sounding intrigued.

"Yep, apparently we all have magical powers" Phoebe said sounding excited.

"Phoebe, calm down. You know that this is imposable" Prue said.

"Yeah well so is what happened a few minutes ago, so apparently we are out of the realm of the norm" Phoebe replied.

"I don't want to be out of the realm of the norm" Piper moaned.

"Don't be such a baby" Phoebe muttered.

"I want to know what power I have!" Paige exclaimed.

"There is no such thing as magical powers" Prue stated.

As soon as she finished saying that a bunch of bright white lights started swirling around in front of them, all four girls blinked and looked away from the brightness. When they looked back all of them were shocked to see a man standing in front of them.

"What the hell!" Phoebe yelled out.

"Who are you?" Screamed Prue, and she placed herself in front of Phoebe and Paige.

"Leo?" Piper said sounding shocked.

"You know him?" Prue asked.

"He's that new kid that sat by us in class, don't you remember?" Piper replied without taking her eyes off him.

"I apologize for just appearing before you in this manner, this is not usually done. But under the circumstances the elders felt that direct intervention might be the best possible option" Leo said.

"The who?" Paige asked.

"A better question is who are you? Somehow I doubt you are just some student at our school" Prue snapped.

"That's true, I'm not really a student there, I just went there to see you all, and try to get to know you and integrate myself into your life. Usually that's how we do things, we don't get directly involved or let out charges know about us, but as the charmed ones you are something of a special case" Leo told them.

"The charmed ones, I was right, so there Prue!" Phoebe yelled out.

"Now is not the time Phoebe" Prue said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Phoebe stated.

"Do you know what powers we have?" Paige asked out of the blue.

Leo looked surprised but finally answered "Well I guess it can't hurt to tell you. Prue you have the power of telekinesis, Piper you have the power to freeze, Phoebe you have the power to see into the future with premonitions, and Paige you have the power of telekinetic orbing." Leo said.

"Okay, that almost made sense, up till the last bit. What is orbing?" Phoebe asked.

"Its what you saw me do when I appeared. It can be used to move yourself and others, and also in Paige's case anything else too" Leo said.

"So you are a witch too then?" Piper asked sounding upset.

"No, I'm a whitelighter, sort of like a guarding angel for witches. Orbing is a whitelighter power" Leo told them.

"So if that's a whitelighter power then why can Paige use it?" Phoebe asked.

"Because unlike the three of you, she has a different father. Her father was your mother's whitelighter, so that makes her half witch and half whitelighter" Leo told them.

"Our mom was a witch too?" Prue asked.

"Yes, and so was your grandmother. Actually almost all the women in your family have been witches, all the way back the witch trials, and maybe even before that" Leo said.

"Okay, so say I believe you with all this. That we are witches and charmed ones and whatever, what does that mean for us" Prue asked.

"A good question, it means that you will be targeted by demons and warlocks who will want your power, and that you will save innocents from them, that's the duty of the charmed ones" Leo said.

"Wonderful, if it's not one thing around here its another" Prue snapped.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

"So what you are telling us is that we are witches. And not just that, we are some kind of super witches, who are supposed to go out and protect innocents from warlocks and demons, does that about cover it?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised at how quickly you have come to terms with this" Leo told her.

"Oh I never said a word about believing this" Prue replied flatly.

"What's not to believe, you saw all that too!" Phoebe exclaimed, still bubbling with excitement.

"I admit, it was strange, and somewhat unexplainable. And it's not like I don't see how Leo's explanation covers everything and make a certain kind of sense, although sense may not be the right word. But I really do not have any interest in accepting any of this. From what I can read of this situation it sounds highly dangerous, and without any actual benefit to us. You just want us to risk our lives fighting monsters. But this is all something that we will have to keep a secret. Do you realize that we don't have the time for this! As of right now, we have no guardian, no income and no way of surviving ourselves. We don't have the luxury of worrying about saving other people, right now we have to worry about saving ourselves" Prue told them all.

The other three girls all looked suitably rebuked and quieted down, looking sad.

"Well, I admit that this is a new situation for me, but I am sure the elders will have a solution. I know they plan to have someone stand in as your guardian. And as for income I know that your grandmother provided for you, I'm certain that this will all work out" Leo said optimistically.

"We'll see." Prue replied.

"But about being the charmed ones?" Leo asked.

Prue sighed, cradling her head in her hands. After a long silence, she finally said "Well I doubt we have much choice in this, something tells me that what's done is done and now that we have these powers we won't be able to get rid of them. And it's far more dignified to accept this gracefully than be dragged into it kicking and screaming. Besides, my sisters seem very enthusiastic about the idea."

"Well, I'm not sure about enthusiastic. But if it was something that mom wanted us to do, then I want to try doing it." Piper told them.

"I think it sounds like fun, we get to have cool powers and save people!" Phoebe gushed.

"Me too!" Paige chipped in.

"Well there we go, the votes already in, so…look out world, here come the charmed ones." Prue said with a grin.


End file.
